


feels like the first time: the spotify playlist

by cuddlefighter (bibbasaur)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbasaur/pseuds/cuddlefighter
Summary: creative works inspired by milionking’s feels like the first time





	feels like the first time: the spotify playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milionking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feels Like the First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106974) by [Milionking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking). 



 

read the fic in [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106974?view_adult=true)

download the ebook in [gdrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jbCSqj97QGevuZUaKdbXRYphRttWK3a4)

listen to the playlist in [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2MnGRSLm9LmqwEduajYh9k?si=Rbx2CEE8QPuiCyAuu8pENg)


End file.
